lotrminecraftmodfandomcom-20200222-history
Utumno/Strategies
Strategies for going in and (hopefully) out of Utumno successfully. Feel free to edit this page with your own stategies. Testing In Creative Before you even consider tackling Utumnno on your survival world, you should replicate your position in creative and try it there. This means opening a new creative world and giving yourself whatever equipment and supplies you are able/willing to use on your survival world, and then attempting to conquer Utumno. If you survive, then maybe you're ready, if not, then you have to keep preparing, and keep practicing. Supplies *Water, at least 2 buckets are recommended (to create an infinite water source) *Dirt/cobble etc. for building shelters (definitely dirt if you plan on growing stuff) *Loads of food (lembas is an excellent choice) *A sapling (preferably a fruit tree) for renewable building blocks and/or creating hired units. If you have 500 Fangorn alignment, you can bring some Golden Ent Draught and create Huorns with oak, birch, or beech saplings. *Some seeds and a hoe (You can boost your crops with the bones of your defeated foes and this will put these to good use instead of taking up inventory space) *Good armour, preferably mithril. *Good weapons, plus spares (again Mithril would be best). *A crafting table and some supplies (to craft new armor and weapons when needed) *A bow/crossbow and lots of arrows/bolts. *Dwarven tonic/silver Ent Draught or Morgul-draught because it's dark down there! *Athelas Brew/Miruvor/Orc Draught, as strong as possible, it's probably best to take a barrel and some mugs to free up inventory space *Loads of pouches! You will need space for all your stuff *You may wish to bring hired units, you can get them in/out by pushing them into both portals before you go in yourself. Note: You cannot bring mounted units into Utumno this way. *Anvil for repairing weapons (especially the Pickaxe of the Underworld) *Not necessary, but an oven (preferably a hobbit oven) is useful for cooking meat dropped from trolls *Wolves (because they can be bred) can be useful in keeping a replenishable supply of troops, however, they have low health and can easily be taken out (And sometimes they fight your hired units!) *If you're bringing hired troops, then you'll need two Horns of Command, and maybe a Sword of Command. Things to Avoid Bringing Having empty inventory or pouch slots for collecting all the Utumno drops is quite important if you want to bring home any souvenirs. In order to ensure this is done, here is a list of things not to bring. * Your Fur Armour that you wore on your trip to the Pits * Any drink which does not give you a beneficial status effect * Items or blocks which do not stack together, such as oak wood and willow wood * Though you won't bring them per se, crafting damaged armour and weapons together will both repair the weapon and save you space * Anything you aren't prepared to lose * Items with low durability * Items you won't be using (like butterfly jars) * Also, do not bring a warhorn because it doesn't work in Utumno. Strategies *Try not to take on too many enemies at once, Utumno mobs are very dangerous, especially the demons of fire! *Avoid running because this will use up your food much, much faster *Keep the items you will need the most in your hot bar slots. Always keep a sword and long ranged weapon handy for quick defense. **The items in your hotbar should include: ***Sword/Melee weapon ***Bow/Ranged weapon ***Pickaxe (Mithril would be best, or a Pickaxe of The Underworld if you have it) ***Blocks ***At least one water bucket (water evaporates in the Fire level) ***Food, preferably stackable with saturation ***The remaining spaces should be either ranged weapon ammo, or potions/drinks *When you are in need of a little rest, build yourself a base out of cobblestone or dirt (wood isn't recommended in the lowest level, it can catch fire!). Surround your base with walls and prepare yourself for fight by brewing, crafting or eating. If your base is small enough, any foes of Utumno won't spawn inside it! You'll be safe as long as you stay inside your fort. Spend your time wisely! *Keep in mind, that Barrels resume brewing when placed, and do not need to be halted if you are in a hurry to get to Forodwaith. **It is recommended to press the open inventory key in a safe place (ideally out of the cold) and let the barrels do their thing while you wait by watching a video on conquering Utumno. **The remaining time waiting should be spent actively preparing. * Try to shoot your foes down before they can see you or reach you. * Take your foes down one at a time (unless you are using fire aspect, then it' s best to hit multiple foes to get the most damage total for a hit), enemies deal damage until slain, so work on one at a time to reduce total received damage. If you are being swarmed, you may want to knock back the closest foes first, and then run. * Always remember, watch your back! * Keep a pouch (a large one) for collecting all the common drops. It is also helpful to put several items of a particular type into several different slots so that when you pick up those items they will stack in your pouch. * If you are a skilled explorer/PvE'er, you can survive in Utumno without too much equipment. 3 pouches, a Crafting Table, a bit of food, a melee weapon and bow (with at least 3 stacks of arrows/bolts) and some magical drinks such as ent-draughts and miruvor/athelas brew are the bare minimum you can take with you to survive the Pits, though only for a short trip. Planning to stay longer in Utumno might need more preparation. ** Bringing some building blocks (1 to 2 stacks of cobble will do) can help you creating dug-outs to rest and heal up. *** In that case, a stone pickaxe (or better) is required to break down those builds, in case you want to save cobble. ** Don't forget, Utumno orcs drop pouches! Bringing more than 3 pouches with you will result in having TOO many pouches! ** Trolls will drop raw meat, so running out of food while fighting is not all that hard As Balrogs can, and will, drop coal, you have more or less an infinite food supply. ** Bringing an anvil and some spare parts for your armour/weapons is possible, but not necessary. *** Spare parts don't apply when using orcish weapons, as Utumno orcs can drop Orc Steel. * If you aren't a skilled fighter, bring minecarts and minecart rails to trap larger mobs in. Very useful for fighting balrogs and trolls. Category:Utumno Category:Gameplay